Crossed Wires
by x-x Lapsus-Calami x-x
Summary: After a chance meeting, Edward and Bella are on Cloud Nine. But how long can that Cloud stay afloat for... especially when a major obstacle starts to rear its ugly head? Rated M for future chapters! :
1. Hot Encounters

**Hey Everyone!**

**This is essentially my second story. Hoping to lengthen it if you all enjoy it! I've got great plans for these two characters! *cheeky wink***

**It probably seems quite mild at the moment in terms of content but this will soon change with future chapters...so stay tuned and please review! Any feedback is much appreciated.**

**Happy reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Big fanfic love**

**xoxo**

'So, Miss Swann, what type of career are you aiming for after graduation?'

My interviewer stared me dead in the eye. What a stupid question? I mean, I'm hardly gonna turn up to a job interview for an immensely successful advertising firm just to abruptly inform them that I intend to be a world famous philosopher, which wasn't true either but still. Utter stupidity. I mentally huffed in frustration, job interviews were so tedious especially when you're an upcoming graduate with only a few months left to secure a job for the summer vacation.

I was a 21 year old History student in my final year at St August University. My father was a keen historian and bombarded me with history books as a child. When he died 11 years ago something inside of me urged me to continue learning about the past. I could never quite work out what it was that inspired the decision: was it his will or my own? Either way, they seemed to meet in harmony and i sailed through history classes in school, just as I did at University. I sometimes felt like I pondered too long in the past and didn't concentrate enough on the present but I preferred the grandeur of history as opposed to the modernism is today. At times I felt trapped in my own century and longed to go back to the days of the Victorians, the Tudors even. Life was much simpler then, quite possibly a lot harder but definitely more straightforward. Relationships were a simple affair, two people in love and married, with a family. Sure, affairs were common, one only needed to look at Henry VIII's sordid love life to see that but what stood out mostly for me was the chivalry. Men of the past were honourable (mostly) and they offered the world in exchange for love.

In some ways, studying history made me almost bitter about the present. Why was it so difficult to find someone that was truly decent? Not one of those 'fuck-'em- and-leave-'em guys'. Not one of those guys whose idea of a successful date was telling you his life story and never once asking a question that alluded to yours. Yawn with a capital 'Y'. These guys clearly spoke about themselves because they found asking questions far too strenuous for their little pea brains. I suppose they deserved pity more than anything, it'd be difficult to land an intelligent woman with selfish tenacities like that.

Brushing my annoyance to the side, I flashed the most convincing smile I could muster and replied confidently to the question. I was always getting sidetracked mentally speaking.

'Well, I essentially see myself at the top of your organisation, Sir. With all due respect, I'm not one to shy away from a challenge and I realise my work experience isn't particularly extensive but please don't assume that to be a weakness. I like to think it makes me mouldable and receptive to any work environment I'm placed in.'

I flashed a sickeningly sweet smile and leaned forward in my seat, hoping my cleavage protruded slightly.

'_If in doubt, Bells, flash 'em these bad girls'. _Alice's advice bounced off the walls of my mind. I stifled a giggle at the absurdity of it. Not content to just advise, she'd physically demonstrated. She was a blast.

The elderly man smiled, giving me one of those "nice try" types of smile. I'd started to believe the 'bad girls' were melting that hard exterior but that smile alone put me back in my place. He wasn't convinced of my suitability for the role, and that was evident.

I was gutted really. I still had 6 months until Graduation with my ceremony being in June. Clearly, judging from this poor interview, December's attempts at employment were going to be just as blindingly successful as November's. I'd had a heap of job offers but nothing really stood out from the pack. I couldn't picture myself in the dingy offices of GoldHawk&Co. Couldn't see myself at the workstations of ComCon despite it's insane reputation as a top graduate employer.

If the truth be known, I wasn't actually that interested in advertising at all until Alice brought home a project from one of her classes. Being an Art and Media student was demanding and she sometimes lacked the imagination her project work required. We often concluded that two brains were better than one and so I helped her brainstorm. She was told to come up with the packaging for a new brand of soft drink which sounded straight forward enough but the theory work would need to be an advertising strategy. Alice was fine with the design work but business, strategy and words more broadly were more up my alley. I knew I was cut out for a career in advertising, my mother frequently told me I had the 'gift of the gab'. Hell, I could probably sell glasses to a blind man.

'Well, you've certainly given me a lot to think about. We've seen alot of worthy applicants so, with regret, we won't be able to provide any personal feedback for your consideration. We'll be in touch with you in the next week to let you know our decision. Thank you for your time, Miss Swann'

He stood up and extended his hand to me. I shook it in response, mentally kicking myself for pointing out my own weaknesses. _Never point out your flaws_: my career advisor's words now echoed in my mind as I descended in the elevator.

As it approached the ground floor I quickly smoothed down my shirt. _So much for Alice's grand outfit choice this morning_. She'd semi-convinced me that this killer outfit would do the trick, clearly an immature idea. I scoffed at my appearance in the mirrored panel of the elevator door. I did feel sexy but what good was that now?

A black, mid thigh butt-hugging skirt, a black tight low cut buttoned down shirt with capped sleeves, and black shiny Louboutin's could only do so much. The rest was all on me and I'd let my outfit down to an extent. Alice had even gone to the effort of curling my chocolate brown hair, adding more curl to its natural bounce. My eyes were supposed to scream 'invite me to take this position' with their charcoal grey shadow, black liquid eye lined lash lines and heavy mascara lashes. My head drooped lazily to one side, if anything they probably screamed 'I'm desperately inexperienced but please hire me out of pity'. Ugh, I hated being underestimated.

The elevator doors opened and I carefully stepped out. The lobby was exquisite; I was just as impressed leaving it as I was when I first walked into it. White and beige marble floor and walls, it was almost heavenly. The words 'Cullen Creations' adorned the wall to my left, etched on the wall in gold. I had no idea who the director of the company was; my grouchy old interviewer had revealed that the company director was out of the office on meetings all day and wouldn't be able to interview me personally. Despite the fact that the job description had emphasised that the role would entail close correspondence with the Director himself. Charming, clearly employing a graduate was not on his list of priorities. Although, in his defence, I couldn't blame him there. I was sort of grateful I'd managed to spare myself the embarrassment of some hot-shot rich company director grilling me and watching me flounder.

The revolving doors soon swept me back out into the bustling street. I loved city life, the mad rush everyone always seemed to be was refreshing. At least I wasn't the only one swept up in my own thoughts and concerns.

I wasn't quite ready to go back to the house and face Alice, she'd no doubt want all the juicy gossip. What was the interviewer like? Was he hot? Did the 'bad girls' work their charms? I somehow imagined that'd interest her more than my poor interview performance. I headed right and walked a few blocks until I reached my safe haven- Hot Shots, my favourite little café, always peaceful, warm and welcoming. I frequently came here to study as my University was only a few blocks away.

'I'll have a hot chocolate, please' The Barista flashed me a familiar smile, nodded and set about his task.

The coffee shop was surprisingly empty given it was nearly 2 in the afternoon. Then again, I guess it was past the typical work lunch hour for many city workers. It was sort of off the beaten track too which added to its charm for me, but made no doubt made it challenging to find for those that didn't know it already existed.

My drink arrived in front of me promptly. I thanked the Barista and made my way to the sofa at the far back of the cafe, my usual study area was empty luckily. I debated in my mind whether or not I wanted a chocolate muffin with my drink, and turned on my heel, finally deciding that it was a good idea.

I immediately collided hard and fast with a huge but warm obstacle. Realising it was a man, now drenched in my hot chocolate. I blushed instantly. Oh. My. God. I wasn't good with confrontations, especially ones I hadn't initiated purposely. I cursed furiously at my clumsiness. _You stupid bitch!_ I chastised myself over and over.

'Wow I'm so sorry! I totally didn't see you there. I'm so sorry. God, I'm so stupid' I put my empty cup down on a nearby table and reached for some tissues that were resting conveniently on it. My hands flailed in all directions, I was a jittery mess. I was frantically rubbing the guy's abs and lower arms. This was officially the icing on the cake.

I held my breath as the man straightened up, his hands stilled my own. He was much taller than me. I'd say about 6"2 to my 5"9 heeled figure. I was expecting a serious tongue lashing and sorta held my eyes shut waiting for the onslaught of abuse. I definitely deserved. The guy looked absolutely pristine. His previously immaculate attire now a chocolatey mess.

But there was no abuse. He was chuckling.

'No harm done! Don't worry, we've got a few layers of skin, right?' _Please don't be nice, it'll make me feel worse!_

His head slowly lifted and I noticed his hair was dishevelled but styled. He was sporting the 'just-got-out-of-bed-but-did-it-stylishly' look. His hair was a lighter brown than mine, almost coppery in colour and it was cut quite jaggedly. It was certainly a good look on him...to say the least. His head lifted further and his eyes finally met mine.

Deep brown with golden tinges to them. They were friendly, and warm almost sucking me in unknowingly. His grin was broad, flashing me his pearly white teeth. His jaw was chiselled, his face was undoubtedly masculine but at the same time, it was breathtakingly beautiful. I quickly concluded that I'd collided with quite possibly the best looking guy I'd seen in a while. He was truly stunning. His eyes were like pools of heat drilling into my own. My mouth dropped slightly and gaped open. I was suddenly aware and shut it firmly. _Smooth. _His eyes swept over my face taking in my expression, or my features? I wasn't sure which one. He lingered at my mouth as I absentmindedly raised bit down on my index finger trying to bite away the humiliation.

He continued to smile_. _I felt a rush of warmth flood my body darting down my spine all the way to my toes before settling in the pit of my stomach. I shuddered slightly. _What the hell was that? _I had no idea but it felt so exhilarating_._

I shook my head as if trying to wake myself up from my silent sidetrack. I remembered that he'd asked me a question. I needed to claw some ounce of humility back.

'Well, let's hope so. I'm really am sorry' I was so embarrassed I could barely hear it myself. So much for clawing it back...

I gave him a tiny smile and instantly looked down at my feet to escape his gaze, I was officially mortified. My cheeks were burning incessantly from the humiliation of it all. I wanted the ground to swallow me whole, right then, right there. His black suit jacket was on the floor, in a sloppy wet mess at his feet. His black and damn expensive looking shoes were sporting some hot chocolate and his white shirt was barely recognisable as white at all now. It clung to his abs which, admittedly, were well defined, almost glowing at me. He was certainly...impressive. I'd just been touching those. I mentally high fived myself. _Silver lining in a dark cloud... err, hello!_

I bent down, my curls draped down on either side of my face obscuring my vision. I reached out for the crumpled mess that was his jacket and in doing so collided again with him, this time with his forehead as he too bent to collect his jacket. He laughed out loud. It was a gentle sound, one that he seemed unsure of. Perhaps he didn't laugh very often?

'Oh gosh, not again. Wow I'm so stupid! Sorry!' I instantly snapped up to face him and clutched the right side of my head. My curls bounced back behind me as I flicked my head up. I handed him his jacket with the other. His fingers grazed mine as he took it from me. His hands were soft, his fingers delicately curled around the material. _Since when are fingers sexy? Snap back Bells! _My lips had parted again. A knot began to form in my stomach having developed from that rush of adrenaline that had settled there only moments before.

'No, not at all. That was my fault.' He flashed me another smile and concern filled his eyes. He reached out and tucked my hair behind my ear. He was so graceful but yet so magnificently built. I snuck a quick peak at his arms, my drink caused the sleeve of his left arm to hug his bicep closely. He tensed his arm. _Was that for my benefit? Don't be stupid Bella. _My mouth began to water sub consciously.

'Are you ok?' His hand then brushed my fingers again, as if inspecting the damage on my head. A spark ran up my arm and startled me a little. The knot in my stomach intensified. _Did he notice it too?_

His hand moulded over the top of my own as he lowered them both back down to our sides. His breathing had slowed right down now, apparently over the commotion of it all. He took a step forward, invading my personal space entirely but it was a welcome move. My cheeks were still on fire, this was officially the most embarrassing thing that had happened to me in quite a while. Infact, since I was about 15 and fell all the way down an escalator in the middle of a crowded department store. _Ugh! _

His gaze flickered up to the side of my head, he smiled kindly again. I looked up at him through my lashes. He smelt unbelievable. Rich and intoxicating. I grew dizzy as the knot in my stomach cranked up its effect a notch.

'Well you're not bleeding so that's definitely a good sign.' He stepped back and I suddenly felt a rush of cold as the space between us flooded with air again. Or was it the rush of disappointment that flooded it instead?

'Ah well that certainly improves the situation a tad, huh?' I smiled softly back as my eyes met his. They were truly captivating. But it was time to take control of the situation. I wasn't a ditzy fool after all, I was an educated woman.

'Well, I for one am quite grateful for this little situation'. He passed his semi-destroyed jacket to his left hand and shook it out as if trying to shake the hot chocolate from it. He squinted down at it deciding it was a lost cause.

I shook my head, annoyed at my clumsiness and curious as to how this could possibly have left him feeling 'grateful'.

'What on earth makes you say that?' I half laugh at the absurdity of it.

He turns his face back to mine and fixes his gaze on me, he grins deliciously. _This guy's officially a God! Stop thatttt, _I mentally urge him to cease his seduction of me.

'Well it's not every day that such a gorgeous woman spills her drink on me and, graciously lets me buy her another one.' _Gorgeous? What? Me? _I swallow hard suddenly empowered. Alice's outfit choice had paid off afterall. Here I was being complimented by quite possibly the most attractive man in the entire damn city. My appearance hadn't quite landed me a job but it had scored me a compliment. Not a bad consolation prize, especially coming from Mr Hot Shots himself.

Now understanding the rules of his little game, I decide to play along. I could be flirtatious but it was rarely a side of me I ever unleashed. Only at bars and clubs did flirty Bella come out to play, on most other occasions it was intelligent, sensible Bella. I tucked her away for now.

I cock an eyebrow and smile sweetly at him,

'You've still got time to find one...'

His eyes widen in mock-shock and he slaps his hand to his heart as if been struck with a bullet. I laugh. _Surely he's not amusing as well as fucking sexy! They don't make them like that anymore!_

'Now that's no way to treat a potential burns victim is it?' He cocks an eyebrow back at me and I can't help but laugh nervously. _Is he joking or merely reminding me of my stupidity and injury-inducing clumsiness?_

'I never did have a good bedside manner' I smile back, taking the plunge that he was trying to be flirt and expect the banter to continue but he catches me off guard a little.

'Well I certainly doubt that...' his voice trails off as he steps back slightly and begins eyeing me up and down.

He starts grinning as he obviously drinks in the sight of me. _Oh Lord, he's checking me out!_ I shuffle uncomfortably on the spot and shake my head at his obviousness. I wrap my left arm across my body to meet my right elbow, feeling slightly self conscious and wanting to hide myself from his gaze a little. The second I do that I realise the movement pushes my breasts together, which combined with my tight fitted shirt and push up bra merely emphasises my assets further. I blush but pause a little. His mouth parts and his chest heaves, he inhales deeply. I drop my arm content in my efforts. His eyes shift back to mine and he gives me a knowing smile. _Body banter is sexy..._

He can't quite hide the smirk that spreads across his face. That alone gives me an immense sense of victory. I should've been repulsed by his attention and reaction, every feminist book I'd ever read (which being a politics student was a particularly weighty list) came flooding into my mind. But I mentally batted them away because in all honesty, I was absolutely flattered that someone as devastatingly hot as him would even look twice at someone like me. I'd never thought of myself as stunning or even attractive, I was pretty and I tried damn hard to be sexy but I guess it never came across right...well not to the right guy at least. But in this moment, standing here with a complete yet gorgeous stranger, being openly checked out, I suddenly felt sexy and confident.

I was blushing, but smiling brightly. He shook his head as though mentally kicking himself for being caught staring at my chest. I inhaled deeply myself, my chest rose and lowered. His lips parted wider as though he was about to speak, his gaze drifted again disrupting his thought. I giggled to myself.

'Would you like me to turn around?' I narrowed my eyes and pouted my lips. I was being suggestive yet sarcastic.

He shut his eyes and bit his bottom lip subtly, a small gesture but one that I didn't miss. He chuckled softly before opening his eyes to look into mine.

'Is that a legit offer?' He raised his eyebrow and shot me a lopsided grin. _Wow. _Where'd he been keeping that little gem of an expression?

There was a pregnant pause as we studied each other's faces. I was trying hard to etch his face into my memory. If i ever needed a visual reference for the definition of 'sexy' then I'd surely have one now. Or if I ever needed a visual reference for a much more pleasurable task for that matter... I hoped he was thinking the same thing... it's always nice to feel desired.

We laughed simultaneously but the sexual tension didn't disappear in the slightest.

'I really am sorry; please take this for the dry cleaning.' I reached into my bag for a cash note and pulled it out successfully.

'It's nothing, honestly. That's not necessary at all.' He reached for my hand and stopped me thrusting the money towards him. Another tremor ran up my arm, I instantly got Goosebumps. _What the hell was that and why does it keep happening? Do it again though, please... I looked at him almost longingly. _

'I insist, really. I'm too clumsy for my own good, I was miles away.' I push my hand forward and his grip tightens. _Score!_ We stare at each other again, I continue trying to condemn his features to memory seizing this fluke opportunity to see such an incredible example of real beauty before me.

'Well it serves me right for following you all the way to the back of the café, doesn't it?' He holds my gaze. The tension is mind blowing._ Is he joking? You can follow me anywhere_, I mentally scream at him.

'I'm sure that's not the case' I offer him a smile and push my hand forward further. His grip tightens. He closes the space between us slightly as he steps nearer me; I look up at him again innocently. I probably look like a deer in headlights.

'I guess you'll never know' He winks and gently pushes my hand back towards me and retreats back to his position. _He winked? _He was so flirtatious, was he this brazen with everyone? My knees began to quiver slightly, the knot in my stomach was increasing in strength.

'Well if you won't take the money, then what _can_ I give you?' I straighten my legs out from their slumped position hoping this will stop the quivering. It works...until he flashes me another lop sided grin. _This guy's killing me!_

He puffs his cheeks and breathes out in mock defeat.

'Now, Miss. That's one hell of an open ended question, don't ya think?' His eyes dart from side to side as though making sure nobody is listening. I smile cheekily suddenly aware of the connotations hidden in my question. If he picked up on that then where is his mind at? _Hopefully in the same place as mind...the gutter!_

I roll my eyes and my cheeks flush red, the heat temporarily distracts me from his beauty.

'Only if it's perceived as such...' I whisper leaning into him, stretching to reach his ear.

He chuckles and runs his hand through his hair. The smell of him floods me again given the close proximity. A dizzy spell threatens to overcome me, I retreat and lean back on my heel. My mind clears again. _He's intoxicating_...

'Let me buy you another drink ...' He pauses for effect '...since you so desperately wanted to see me wet and threw your last one over me!' He raises his eyebrows and tilts his head in the direction of the cafe counter. He might well be wet but my god, I was well on my way to joining him! The knot in my stomach began to loosen as warmth spread to my core. He had a mesmerizing effect on me, there was no denying that. I was undeniably horny.

'I'm so mortified! Can I just disappear?' I say through gritted teeth, my mind was running wild. I wanted him to strip me and fuck me senselessly. What had come over me? _You've only known him 5 minutes, you stupid girl. Grow some balls... STOP IT!_

'I think the least you can do is stand here and look gorgeous and apologetic. You're not going anywhere...' He pulled my hands from my face and as he did I glanced at the label inside his jacket, now resting in the crook of his arm. _It was Armani. Shit! I've ruined an Armani jacket! A HOT SEXY ARMANI JACKET!_

'Your jacket is an Armani? Oh. My. Gosh.' I blurt out abruptly like an excited school girl incapable of keeping her mouth shut in Class Assembly.

He looks down at the crook of his arm.

'Huh? Oh. Yeah. It certainly is, I'm sure it'll be fine. I'll just dry clean it. No big deal' He smiled sweetly, his voice was reassuring and friendly. _Sexy and considerate, amusing and pleasantly flirtatious without being repulsive. What's the catch? _

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion and brought my right hand to rest on my hip. _Seriously wondering now, what's the catch?_

'Are you going to let me buy you that drink now?' He gave me his cute puppy dog eyes as his bottom lip protruded. He was so damn cute and surprisingly animated.

'Well shouldn't I be buying you a drink, ya know, to apologise for all this?' I laughed realising the irony in his own request.

'Ahhh that's true, well hop to it then! Don't let me stop you...' He side stepped, clearing the path for me to walk a few feet to the counter. I step forward glancing to my left as I pass him, now just a whisper from his face. The smell of his cologne flooded my nose again. It was so fresh but masculine. Truly enticing, like the smell of the Ocean. I smile and continue walking.

'What are you having?' I turn suddenly and find his eyes looking down at my waist, apparently he wasn't quick enough to divert them elsewhere. _He was checking out my butt! I mentally High 5 myself again._

He instantly tries to look everywhere but at me. A smirk emerges across his face, he's been caught checking me out again and he obviously knew it. He threw his head back and laughed heartily. I tip my head to the side smirking in response. God, his laughter was infectious... as well as his smile, his scent... pretty much all of him.

He lifts his hands up suggesting he's been defeated. He mouths silently to me 'Busted'. I nod twice slowly and giggle at him. Mouthing back 'Yep'.

He clears his throat and regains composure, trying his hardest to put on his best poker face.

'Whatever you're having. Surprise me.'

'But how do I know you'll like what I'm having?'

There's a pause. He places his jacket on the table next to my empty cup and steps towards me slowly, almost like a predator sizing up its prey - measured tentative movements. He grabs my arm with his right hand and licks the index finger on his left hand. He runs it across a patch of hot chocolate that's stained the inside of my wrist and I watch as it disappears, transferring from my wrist to his finger tip. I hadn't realised I'd been caught up in the hot chocolate river. Apparently, he had. This was purely erotic behaviour, no doubt about it.

I watch him intensely. He stares into my eyes unwaveringly and puts the finger on the tip of his tongue, tasting the liquid he sourced from my wrist. _Wow. This guy is electrifying._

'Mmm, well, I like hot chocolate. So no problem there, huh?' His tone is playful but dangerously so. _Is he playing with me? _I was more turned on than I could ever remember. He was incredible at pushing the right buttons... buttons that had never been pressed before.

'Guess not' I say matter of factly. _'Don't_ _be played with'_ I mutter to myself mentally. Wise advice my mother once gave me, but I'm sure Alice reiterates it on a weekly basis if I were to ever forget it. _At least, don't be played with here. _I laugh a little at my own filthy mind.

I turn again and head towards the counter, slowly taking my hand away from his as I swivel my body.

'What can I get you, Madame?'

'Can I have two classic Hot Chocolates, please?'

'Sure, whipped cream on those?'

'Oh urm, definitely on one. Hold on a sec.'

I walk briskly back to the table 'Mr Sexy' has sat himself down at. He's texting on his phone but his head snaps up as I reach him. The muscles in his shoulders and arms tense as he drinks me in again.

'Whipped cream on your hot chocolate?'

He grins devilishly. His eyes widen. _Sex. Pure Sex._

'Always...right?'

I grin back, the sexual tension is excruciating. He's obviously asking me a leading question, I shrug not wanting to give away too much. He smiles cheekily perhaps aware of my desire to keep that a mystery.

I tell the barista it's whipped cream on both and he rings up the order on the till.

'Five fifty then, please'

I rummage in my bag for my bank card, my hair falls in front of my face shutting me off from the world temporarily.

'Sorry, it's in here somewhere' I'm speaking into my bag but hope the Barista can still hear me.

I surface after a few moments to find Mr Sexy standing next to me, with his bank card in the reader, hitting enter on the key pad having apparently just put his PIN number in. I look up at him, slightly annoyed and feeling undermined. He seems to sense my frustration. His eyes narrow as he tries to assess my mood and seeks forgiveness.

'Ladies never pay in my world. Not even for hot chocolate' He whispers into my ear as he walks past me with our drinks in his hands, heading back to our table. I smile in defeat and roll my eyes. I look over to find him seated and patting the chair he's drawn up next to him._ If he pulled it any closer, it'd be in his lap. If only..._

I straighten up, readjust my hair and hoist my bag over my shoulder.

I keep my eyes fixed on him as I stride across the cafe to the table. He unabashedly drags his eyes up my body, slowly and deliberately until he reaches my face. I nervously run my hand through my hair. He mutters something to himself too slight for me to make out. Knowing he's watching me makes me feel incredibly sexy and empowered. Something about his eyes make me feel like he's beckoning me towards him. His gaze is almost possessive, as though I'm the first thing he's ever clapped eyes on. A small shiver runs up my back.

I sit down next to him just as his mobile phone chirps with a message alert. He drags his eyes away from me reluctantly and consults the message with a huff.

He snaps the phone shut in a matter of seconds.

'Bad day?'

'It was until I decided to get coffee...' He sounded sincere but it was such a line. I was flattered nonetheless. Perhaps I wasn't giving him enough credit?

'Just work stuff mostly.' He continued without being pressed for more.

'Well if it makes you feel better, my lack of employment is causing me grief so maybe you should be grateful you've got a job ' I try to sound upbeat.

'I'm grateful on the days when I don't have much hassle'

I laugh. 'Well that can't be very often. Everybody gets hassled in one way or another'

'That's awfully philosophical of you' He says in a posh accent. _Is he mocking me? _He strares at me with an amused grin on his face and raises his elbow to perch on the table, resting the side of his jaw in the palm of his hand.

'Or just awfully sensible' I reply in an equally posh accent. We both laugh. He shakes his head.

'So if you're not employed, and are seeking employment...that must make you a student in your final year of University and that makes you...' He pauses and counts quietly to himself. '21 years old?'

I nod and clap three times, mockingly and mirror his position by perching my elbow on the table, staring back at him now.

'Your power of deduction knows no limits' I start twirling a strand of my hair round my finger. Something about his gaze made me nervous and excited. And... obviously extremely horny.

'What are you studying then, Smart Ass and where do you grace your presence with?' He nudges my arm with his shoulder playfully. My elbow wobbles.

'Modern History at St Augustus University, I graduate in July next year'

His eyes widen as though in astonishment.

'Brains and beauty, huh? That's my personal kryptonite ya know?' He shoots me a flirtatious smile.

'There was me hoping that my body alone was good enough for ya... you certainly got enough of a look at it...' I sipped my drink and averted my gaze from his. _Am I really being this forward?_

He laughed and inhaled sharply in astonishment.

'I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a new addition to the kryptonite source list...' His voice was low, almost husky.

I smiled and continued to drink my Hot Chocolate.

'Who's your favourite person from the past?' He raises an eyebrow in anticipation of my answer.

I 'm caught off guard, usually most guys didn't press for any more information about my degree or interest in history. Perhaps they felt it wasn't the most efficient way of getting into my pants. How wrong they were.

'That's a toughie!' I chirp up excitedly. I love questions like this and my enthusiasm was hard to disguise.

'There's tons. How long have you got?'

'However long you want' His face is blank but his tone is firm. He's not bluffing. I smile appreciatively.

'I must say it's refreshing to meet someone that's actually questioned me on it. Most people accept that history is a thing of the past and unimportant' I try not to sound too preachy but my passion is threatening to betray me.

'History is an essential part of today. How can we understand what we are to do if we don't know what's already been done?' He continues staring at me; his tone is warm and inviting as if encouraging me to go further.

'Anne Boleyn is one of them.'

His eyes widen in surprise.

'Anne Boleyn? Second wife of Henry VIII. Interesting choice I must say, why her?'

I lean forward to whisper to him, the movement opens up my cleavage to his view. He tries hard not to look but fails miserably.

'...she singlehandedly seduced the King of England, credit where credit is due.' I sit back, my cleavage escaping his eye line once again. He smiles at me, his eyes are heavy and his breath seems slightly laboured.

He leans into me and tries to take another sneak peek at my goods. His eyes sparkle as he whispers,

'I'm sure she'd give you an equal amount of credit...'

We both laugh quietly together. A comfortable silence descends upon us.

Mr Hot Shots breaks it after a minute or so passes.

'If I'm honest, you've caught me off guard. There was me thinking a ditzy blonde, poorly co-ordinated man, elderly person or anyone else equally unappealing had covered me in hot chocolate... Just to find quite the opposite standing before me' His tone was serious now. The most serious it had been during our whole meeting.

'And what's the opposite of all that then?' I tilt my head to the side, curious.

'A beautiful, sexy, intelligent brunette complete with a fiery personality who flirts unashamedly with me' He throws his head back and laughs.

I softly punch his arm in response, pretending to be annoyed despite the fact that he's right, well about the last bit anyway.

'You think I was flirting with you?' I raise my voice slightly, feigning disbelief.

He nods slowly still grinning. _My god I want this guy._

'What was I suppose to do? Drown you in hot chocolate and reject you at the same time?' I raise my eyebrow sounding as cold as I can.

He laughs again, this time louder.

'Ahhh, so you were flirting for my benefit were you? You're so kind!' He bows his head to me patronisingly.

I was suddenly embarrassed. Doubts began to creep into my mind. _Have I seriously miscalculated this? I spied the door across the room, it'd probably take about 5 seconds to make it out..._

Perhaps he saw my eyes flicker to the exit, I couldn't be sure, he softly brushed his fingers across my arm and whispered to me.

'You gave as good as you got'

I turned to the right and faced him straight on; his lips were parted, his tongue darted out to wet them leaving them shiny...and so tempting. I swallowed quietly. _Breathe. Breathe. _His eyes were burning into my own, I could smell his cologne all around me again, drowning leisurely in it.

'What are you doing to me?_' _He said huskily. I stared back at him, my hands fumbled with the half empty mug on the table. He looked at me, his brow furrowed in confusion but a smile still shone across his face.

'Exactly what you're doing to me' I whispered and smiled back. He closed his eyes and held them shut for a few moments. He shifted slightly in his seat, his foot brushing against mine in the process.

There was an intense pause which lasted for what felt like hours.

'What's your name?' He opened his eyes slowly and let his head lazily drift in my direction. The tension evaporated.

'It's Bella. Yours?'

'Edward. And I'm 24. And the proud owner of a ruined Armani suit.' The grin returned. I rolled my eyes and blushed yet again at the mess I'd created. I looked away. I hated blushing and I did it so often. It made bad situations even worse at the most awkward of times. I mean, it's bad enough doing something cringe-worthy but having your cheeks signal this to the rest of the world was just an added kick in the teeth.

My hair fell across my right cheek shielding me from his view. _Safe._ My relief was short lived though as I felt his fingers lightly brush a few of my curls behind my right shoulder.

'Cute.'

'What's cute?'

'You blush when you're embarrassed'

'Don't remind me' I shook my head annoyed at my own body.

'You don't want me to remind you how gorgeous you are?' He asked practically laughing.

'I'm sure you remind numerous girls whenever you have the chance' I shot him a subtle scowl.

'Well then you've heavily misjudged me, Bella' He sounded hurt and dropped his hand from my hair. _Shit, I've blown it!_

'Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you' I spoke up quickly. 'Sometimes I'm too presumptuous for my own good'

'Well if I was indeed what you assume me to be then surely, I'd have noticed every female that's walked into this café. Can you honestly say you've seen my gaze wonder at all in the whole time we've been talking...or flirting?' His eyes burn into mine again, he smiled proudly aware of his victory. I could honestly say that I'd not seen his eyes wonder upon anything else at all. Even as he drank from his mug his eyes searched for mine.

'Exactly. Now I think you should just accept the fact that you're sexy as hell and have me pretty much wrapped around your delicate little finger' He wrapped his little finger around my own dragging it away from the mug I was fiddling with. He holds it up to me putting it in my line of sight. _So cute!_

'You're not short of compliments are you?' I narrow my eyes suspiciously.

'My father always told me every woman deserves to be told how beautiful she is...and you deserve it more than any woman I've ever seen.' His tone reverts back to serious and firm.

I was gushing in my head, his dialect and voice were almost not of this time. He sounded educated, philosophical, wise. Was he faking it? His comment echoed loudly through my head. It was quite easily the nicest thing anyone had ever said to me. I was stunned.

'I'm extremely flattered, Edward. Not quite sure what to say really' I smiled, convinced of his sincerity now.

'I have the perfect response for you... Ready?' He flashed me a lop-sided grin. _So sexy..._

'...How about..."Yes Edward, I'll most certainly accompany you to dinner on Friday evening"...' His impression of an exaggerated feminine voice genuinely makes me laugh. His eyes seemed to sparkle as he watched me laugh. His gaze was intense, his muscles seemed to tighten as he awaited my response. I_s he genuinely nervous?_

'That a yes then?' He sat forward trying to close the gap between us, or intimidate me into the correct response. Either way it was a sexy gesture.

'How can I refuse given you asked so elegantly?' I manage to squeeze out in between giggles.

'What can I say? It got a good result!' His shoulders relax and his body hangs limper again. He laughs with me and nudges my arm again with his shoulder. I nudge back playfully.

'What time shall I pick you up? And from where?' He keenly enquires.

I realise then what I've agreed to.

'You really wanna take ME to dinner?' I ask making sure I've got this all correct. Pointing at myself to emphasise the 'me' in my question.

He looks behind both his shoulders and then behind mine, exaggerating and drawing out the movements. I laugh at his goofiness.

'Why'd you ask that? Is there a more stunning brunette around here somewhere that I haven't spotted? Excuse me...' He starts to rise from his seat until I reach for his arm and stop him, forcing him back down as he willingly obliges. I giggle and playfully slap his arm. He watches me intensely, eyes sparkling again. I quieten down suddenly sub conscious.

'I'm afraid you've said yes now, Bella. There's no turning back...' His voice regains its serious tone. He was so seductive it wasn't humanly. One moment he was clowning around and winning me over with laughter and the next he was serious and demure yet still sucking me in. He was officially the sexiest guy I'd ever encountered. _Thank god for my clumsiness!_

'I'm glad there isn't. I'd love to go to dinner with you.' I lick my lips subconsciously. Edward's eyes immediately became transfixed with my mouth. His breathing seemed to speed up and he zoned out for a few seconds. _Is he ok? What the hell?_

I cleared my throat and waved my hand in front of his face snapping him back to reality. He smiled goofily and shook his head. He began laughing to himself as though he had his own little private joke going on. My brow furrowed, _is he laughing at me?_

'I can't believe I'm telling you this after having only met you like 15 minutes ago or whatever. But my god, you are absolutely captivating' He lowers his head shyly, refusing to look me in the eye.

Pleasantly stunned and relieved that he wasn't laughing at my expense after all , I leaned into him whispering into his ear, my cleavage revealed which he doesn't fail to notice. his ear...'8pm, Friday. 42 Fleetwood Street'

I slowly backed away from him and stood up. He smiled broadly up at me like a kid at Christmas unwrapping his favourite present.

'Oh and...the feeling's mutual. It's been a pleasure spilling hot chocolate over you, Edward...' I whispered and finished with a wink.

He chuckled. I made my way to the door and could just make out his response:

'The pleasure was all mine, Bella'...

**Please review if you enjoyed! Desperate to hear your thoughts... to continue or not to continue?**


	2. The Driver Mode

**Hey Everyone,**

**Hope you enjoy chapter 2, please review with any ideas, suggestions or feedback! It would be extremely appreciated!**

**Lots of fanfic love and happy reading! xoxo**

I rounded the corner and was finally safely out of his sight. My excitement suddenly exploded and I jumped up and down on the spot. Did that just happen? I was literally shaking. I had to phone Alice. Images of him raced endlessly through my mind. I closed my eyes grinning like a cat that got the cream. And he was a talker. Thank god! Disturbingly sexy but with a personality to match it, apparently. If I was overdue any luck at all then I considered it well and truly delivered.

Rummaging my bag with jittery hands, watery eyes and in between squealing I managed to locate my mobile phone.

'Ohmygod don't talk a second and just listen. Alice, the most amazing thing just happened. So the job interview sucked blah blah but wow, i went into the café near Campus. Spilt my drink on some guy who just happens to be the hottest damn thing on the planet. He asked me out, we're going out and ohmygod he's so freakin' sexy. Like mad hot. Seriously. Hot.'

I took a breath and squealed.

'Ok crazy chick, calm down already! I barely got any of that. The job interview was a no-go?' Alice's voice was snapping me back to reality slowly.

'Yeah, totally messed it up. They said they'll be in touch but that's probably just code for 'you sucked but we don't have the heart to tell you to your face'. Anyways, you're totally missing the important part. This guy. Me. Date with. Friday. You gotta work your magic on me like you did today. It didn't score me a job but boy did it get me a sexy guy! Well a date at least.'

'So you spill a drink on him? And he asks you for a date? That's kinda weird Bells, was he being serious? No offence or anything...'

I laugh out loud.

'Well thanks a bunch, FRIEND!' I shout the 'friend' part loudly into my phone and we both giggle.

'Ya know what I mean, Bells, he wasn't just playing with you was he?' She sounded genuinely concerned and I felt my high slowly slipping away.

'Well I don't think so, I dunno. He seemed pretty serious, kept checking the twins out, was practically eye-fucking me within 30 seconds of speaking but to be fair I was doing it back...'

'No wayyyy!' She laughs loudly. 'What a brazen guy! That's so pervy!'

I then realise I've not painted him in the best of colours.

'No no Alice it wasn't like that. We had this insane connection, it wasn't pervy flirting at all, it was more like we were infatuated with each other. It's hard to explain but it wasn't creepy or anything. It was so empowering, it felt amazing to have his attention ya know?'

'Yeah but just don't be mistaking that attention for something else. He's still a guy, no matter what. He can't be wired that differently to the majority of them.'

'I dunno about that, you'll have to meet him. He's coming to ours to pick me up on Friday night. Will you be home?'

'I will until about 10, I'm going to a club with Jasper'. I wolf whistled down the phone.

It was easy for Alice to be judgemental about guys given she'd dated so many wrong ones. Jeff. Danny. George. Laurent. All bad eggs that were far from a glowing beacon of positive male behaviour. Her latest squeeze, Jasper, was a significant departure from the past though. He cared for Alice so evidently that I found myself jealous at times. I longed to find someone that looked at me with such devotion and worshipped me like I was a sacred statue. She'd only been with him for a month or so but their bond was undeniable. Alice was much happier than she had been in a long time and I owed Jasper one for giving me the true version of my oldest friend back.

'Alright well i'm coming home now. What day is it today? I'm not thinking straight, Tuesday right?'

Alice scoffed. 'It's Wednesday, Bells. Get that mad clever mind of yours out the gutter before you come home. I'm not seeing Jasper til Friday and I don't wanna be exposed to all this horniness, it'll rub off on me, excuse the pun'

We both laughed, it was obvious she was joking. We lived for our little sordid chats, we even had our own language for certain err...actions and activities.

'So no talking about 'jingling'? I listened to your Jasper stories, that's totally unfair!'

She giggled and sighed in defeat. 'Alright horny lady, we can talk about 'jingling'... well potential jingling, right? I mean what if he's a terrible date... bye bye jingling?'

I nodded in agreement and shut my eyes. Edward flooded my mind again, his scent, his eyes, his crooked grin. UGH!

'I'm guessing he's an insane jingler... he's so sexy it's unreal. Thing is, it was almost like he wasn't aware of it. He wasn't like flashing his muscles off or anything. He was just there. Relaxed. Comfortable. Not showing off at all, he was being goofy towards the end of it all as well. He's just not the typical male air head at all but he's sexy as fuck!'

I rarely used profanities but it was difficult to emphasise the point with standard vocabulary alone.

Alice listens intensely on the other side of the phone.

'Well he's met his match in you then Miss Thing!' She starts laughing again.

'No seriously, what if he meets me again on Friday and wonders "what the hell was I thinking?" Ohmygod, what if he was drunk just now?' My eyes widen in sheer horror, I clap my hand to my mouth barely able to contemplate the potential humiliation.

'Bella, I'm positive he wasn't drunk. I wasn't even there but truth be told, when you left the house this morning...I considered fucking you! Push these thoughts out of your head already woman!'

'Wow you really are horny!' We both giggle, I lean against a nearby wall suddenly feeling deflated.

'Seriously though, you gotta sexify me Alice. You're way better at this stuff than I am. I'm usually the brains and you're the beauty in these operations'

'Who says you aren't both Miss Swan? Now get your little behind home we need to discuss all this further'

'Yeah I'm on way now. See you in about half hour, sweets'

'See ya soon'

I hung up, plopped the phone back in my bag and dragged myself from the wall. I couldn't wait to see him again.

EPOV

Her scent lingered in the air as she backed away from me and sexily sauntered over to the exit in her black fuck-me heels. I pretty much hadn't stopped grinning since her eyes met mine. I'd even been daring enough to step back and check her out right in front of her eyes. She seemed to enjoy the flirting as much as I did which was a good thing, I doubt I would have been able to control it anyways even if it hadn't pleased her.

I poked my jacket, it moved limply. Definitely a lost cause. If it were anyone else, I would've probably hurled some profanities and then apologised for my insolence but seeing those heels and killer legs before I'd even seen her face had pretty much convinced me that whoever had caused this deserved much more than my infantile anger. Her legs seemed to go on forever, my mouth salivated uncontrollably at the mere memory.

I heard her apologising profusely, her voice was just heavenly even if it was coming in short worried bursts. I started grinning. She sounded like perfection; if perfection could ever have a voice then her voice would be it entirely. Standing up fully nearly forced me to fall right back down again. Her beauty was blinding, her hair fell haphazardly around her face and shoulders. Dark brown luscious curls, my fingers itched to feel them. I tried so hard to maintain my cool but it was so challenging. In my mind I'd already kissed her, I was close to fucking her outright.

Her eyes were personal pools of desire to me. They welcomed me in and I went willingly, I just wanted to stare at her and let my mouth drool openly. But I was more respectful than that, externally at least...

Her apologies were endearing and they came thick and fast. She was grabbing at my shirt and it was simply adorable. Her cheeks flushed making my stomach churn with desire. I imagined her underneath me...cheeks flushed...her eyes blazing into mine... I shelved my 'dirty Edward' persona so many times during our conversation but he refused to sit there twiddling his thumbs. Every little movement she made just encouraged my darker lustful side even if she wasn't intending them to cause such a stir. She bit her lip. I mentally groaned. She leaned forward in her seat. My dick twitched. At one point in our conversation I was forced to adjust my position so I could accommodate my raging hard-on. I prayed she hadn't noticed, I mean, she was up for flirting but I somehow thought spotting that would've perhaps taken it a bit too far on a first encounter.

She was incredible. I had to have her. Waiting for her to answer my dinner request was sheer torture. I was nervous she'd shoot me down but she was well worth risking my pride for.

She wasn't just physically enamouring either, everything about her drew me. The banter was just as much a turn-on as her cleavage. Her sharp wit, depth and intelligence were truly invigorating. She was worlds apart from the usual airheads that frequently tried to seduce me at work parties or social events, dazzled as they were by my Cartier watch or Dolce suit. So obvious and transparent, empty and uninteresting. I hadn't had sex in months purely because I refused to lower my standards to that any longer, I wasn't interested in fake tits, fake nails and hair extensions. I wanted a real woman, with real character, someone that could be my equal. And here she was. I was as sure as I could be in the short time we'd spoken, she was one of a kind and I was a good judge of character. You had to be in my line of work. Scoping out people was akin to survival skills.

I had to tell her how amazing she was before she left, even if it was particularly cringe-worthy. Her response blew my mind. It was incredible that her comebacks alone made my dick ache for her. Nobody in my 24 years had ever provoked such a reaction from me by their words alone and minus their hands and lips. The whole conversation was like verbal foreplay. Watching her leave was excruciating, probably made more difficult as the sight of her from behind proved just as delectable as the front. I wasn't going anywhere fast, I looked down at my dick and sighed. Traitor. But a worthy reaction.

Friday couldn't come quick enough. But it was time to pull out all the stops for this. Bella was not escaping my grasp. Ever. I instantly reached for my cell phone, time to get the ball rolling...

'Hi. Mr Hampton? It's Edward. I'd like to call in that favour now if that's ok? Excellent. I need a table for 2 on Friday night at about 8.30pm. Wonderful, that's all thanks. See you then.'

Well that was easy...

I had the perfect setting, I just needed the perfect girl. I looked down at my throbbing erection... boy, I need her alright... I grinned in anticipation, sniffing the air and letting her scent dance through my mind.

BPOV

I practically skipped the whole way home. Alice bounced into the hallway of our house and pulled me in for an almighty hug which almost took the wind out of me. I'm not sure who was more excited, her or me? She wittered on for about an hour describing how she was going to perfect my make-up, she'd even scheduled our Thursday for us so we'd be able to hit all the best stores to look for a 'fuckable outfit' – Alice's words, not mine but I shared her idea admittedly. I wasn't exactly an experienced dater. I'd had a few boyfriend's but dates with them had mostly consisted of the movies, and at a stretch we might have gone to dinner but none of them had ever left me feeling particularly excited, fulfilled or enamoured. I couldn't exactly guarantee that my date with Mr Hot-And-Sexy was going to be any different but I had a strong feeling that just his company alone was going to score him way higher than anyone else even if we just sat on a random park bench and talked until the early hours of the morning. The fact was, this guy was magnetic. He oozed sex appeal, oozed confidence and appeared to be more than an adequate conservationist, and that in itself was a turn-on.

Thursday seemed to fly by. Alice and I were beat after our epic shopping adventures but we'd been successful in our endeavours. A new dress, killer heels, some new (and pretty expensive) make-up, a few hair products... I was good to go.

I was a jittery mess on Friday. I'd barely managed to chomp down my breakfast or concentrate on an assignment with an impending deadline. Edward ravaged my thoughts and my mind frequently sailed away to different scenarios...with him close in tow. Edward and I at dinner. Edward and I at the movies. Edward and I in a hot club dancing in close proximity. He was undoubtedly distracting but what a mighty fine, welcome distraction it was.

It was 7.30pm, the clock in my bedroom was deafening, it seemed to tick far louder than it ever had done in the past. Perhaps my nerves were playing tricks on me? I stood in my bedroom inspecting my new dress as well as Alice's work in the full length mirror which stood directly next to my huge wardrobe, whose contents were spewed on the floor. I quickly concluded that this dress was quite possibly the best purchase I'd ever made, excluding the doomed hot chocolate the day before of course. Alice popped her head round the door with her eyes covered. She was clearly peeking through the cracks in between her fingers like a typically bad peek-a-boo player. I giggled.

'Can I look yet?' Even her whining was cute.

'Yes ma'am, what's the verdict?' I slowly rotated on the spot with my hands outstretched.

Alice stood with her mouth open for several moments. She suddenly blinked as though finally able to see again. I shifted and fidgeted nervously, was it really that bad?

'Alice did good!' She jumped up and down on the spot squealing excitedly before rushing before me and spinning me round to face the mirror.

The dress was simple and chic yet sexy. It was a black one shoulder body con dress which hugged my every curve. It was mid-thigh length and revealed a seductive yet respectable amount of my leg. Subtle light-catching diamantes were scattered across the strap which wrapped around my left shoulder. My shoes were black strappy stiletto heels complete with two strands of ribbon which tied in criss-crosses just above my ankles and round the bottoms of my legs. I looked like a movie star- all the finesse of a Hollywood actress complete with hopefully just the right amount of sex appeal. Fingers crossed.

Alice retied the ribbons on my shoes, finishing them off with a much neater bow than my first attempt had produced. I shot her a silently thankful smile. She nodded back, still starry eyed.

'Well, Miss Swan... you shall go to the ball...just call me your own personal little fairy godmother' She nudged me with her shoulder.

'Thanks for this Alice...let's hope it's well-received huh?' My palms grew sweaty with nerves as my stomach danced underneath the fabric of my dress.

'Honey, he'd have to be blind not to appreciate this...' She gestured my body as her hand swept through the air.

She began raking her fingers through my hair which she'd insisted on lightly curling with her trusty curling tong. 'It'll add some volume' she maintained.

The cute pixie was right. My hair was instantly more vivacious and a lot prettier than it had been before she'd started. It fell softly to the middle of my back, she scooped a few curls round to the front leaving them resting on my exposed shoulder. Her make-up skills had proved faultless as always. The dark grey and black eye shadow she'd expertly blended made my eyes pop and sparkle. The black eye liner on my top lash line added some definition whilst my mascara completed the look.

Alice lightly tugged my arm forcing me to join her as she plopped down on the edge of my bed. Her face was serious now but she still smiled.

'He'll be here in like 10 minutes.' She flickered down to her watch and angled it towards me.

I took a deep breath and flashed her an uneasy smile.

'Me and Jasper will be at 'Reflections' from 10.30 onwards tonight, if he's ok with it then you've totally got to come and meet us, I really wanna meet this guy!'

I nodded again, too nervous to speak. She placed her hands on top of mine and rattled them encouragingly.

We were interrupted suddenly as two streams of light flooded into my room through the window. Car headlights.

'Well, Miss Swann, go get him!' She winked at me suggestively and lightly pushed me off the edge of the bed, ushering me towards the door and down the stairs. I knew she'd be watching from my window, so from now on, it was all on me.

I opened the front door and was instantly met by the sleek silver of a Porsche 911. The headlights were almost blinding as I stood directly in their line of fire, every speck of me visible to his gaze and illuminated by his stunning car. I tried to look past the lights and into the driver's seat, a vague shadowy outline moved just as the driver's door opened. The headlights went out.

My eyes readjusted and searched for his, I found them. He walked round the car door and strode confidently towards me. I took the opportunity to check him out and I was far from disappointed. His hair was styled but dishevelled looking, he wore a dark grey button down shirt with the top buttons undone, black dress pants which seemed tailor made for him they fitted him that precisely, a black sleek belt with a silver buckle and a pair of black stylishly smart shoes. Perfection.

He stood silently in front of me, leaving a gap between us and crossed his arms against his chest. His eyes narrowed and he flashed me a lop-sided grin. A nervous knot formed in my stomach exactly as it had in the Café two days ago. I looked down at myself instantly curious as to what had prompted his inspecting posture. He laughed quietly; the noise dragged me away from my panicked thoughts as I snapped my head back up to meet his gaze.

His eyes began to rake down my body, relentlessly scrutinising me from head to toe. I grinned at his obviousness, assured that this was definitely the same Edward from the Café who had likewise been just as unashamedly checking me out. I cleared my throat as adrenaline course through my body.

'Well Hi to you too, Edward'

He bit his bottom lip and we both laughed.

'I seem to be a bit lost for words, Bella...can't imagine why' He reached for my hand and placed a delicate kiss on the back of it as he whispered 'Hi'.

My arm instantly tingled with Goosebumps, his breath was hot and his voice was raspy. My stomach muscles tightened in response. He smelt divine.

He straightened up in front of me and closed the gap between us. His scent became even more intoxicating.

'You're flawless' He whispered again and captured my vision. It was impossible to look anywhere but into his eyes. He held my attention so easily and within seconds of seeing him again, I was practically putty in his hands, it was almost embarrassing.

'Well you're not so bad yourself' He smiled brightly at my response forcing my cheeks to blush feverishly.

'I'm glad you approve' His voice was teasing as a mischievous smile crept onto his face.

'Likewise' I cocked my head to the side playfully.

'Oh I more than approve, Bella. Shall we?' He side stepped and gestured his car with the sweep of his hand. I nodded firmly, beaming from our playful exchange. He elegantly glided over to the passenger door, yanked it open eagerly and waited for me to move.

I looked over my shoulder and chuckled at his enthusiasm. He had this weird ability to be absolutely alluring but at the same time, enthusiastic, innocent and adorable with all the excitement of a kid in a candy store.

I walked over to the door and ducked my head underneath his outstretched arm which he rested on the door frame. The gap he'd left me was pretty small, so taking the opportunity to be mischievous myself, I subtly pressed my back against his front as I brushed past him. The movement forced my backside to lightly graze over his crotch and he hissed quietly in response. I settled into the seat and looked up at him with a 'what-did-i-do-wrong?' type look. His eyes were clenched shut, his knuckles were white as they gripped the passenger door firmer. He slowly opened his eyes and exhaled.

'Now, that was cheeky...'

I stifled a giggle, batted my eyelashes and cocked my head to the side.

'I have no idea what you're talking about'

He winked at me obviously aware that I was bluffing and walked around the car to the driver's seat.

He started the engine and looked over his shoulder as he prepared to reverse the car out of the drive. His face was mere inches from mine and I couldn't resist staring at it, he seemed unaware of it though which I considered to be a good thing. Nobody wants to come across as desperate after all... even if I was desperate for his touch, his lips, and every mortal inch of him.

He braked suddenly forcing me to jolt forward in my seat, I looked at him with a confused smile. He turned his face fully towards mine and whispered.

'Last chance to turn back, Bella'

I smiled at him warmly and rested my hand over his own which gripped the gear stick of the car. He looked at our hands and returned my smile.

'Last chance to kick me out of your car, Edward'

We both laughed. He shook his head exaggeratedly.

'Not a chance of that happening... who in their right mind would kick out such a sexy passenger?' He bowed his head to me and smiled.

'Well, who in their right mind would desert such a sexy driver?'

We stared at each other silently for a few moments. The butterflies in my stomach seemed to flutter ferociously under his intense gaze. Heat pooled between my legs as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. My breathing was rapidly becoming more erratic as I fought for control over my dirty mind. I bit down hard on my bottom lip trying to distract myself from wayward thoughts, Edward watched my every movement as the rising and falling of his chest began to give him away suggesting his own thoughts were about as impure as my own. I felt the car reverse as his hand directed the gear stick into reverse again underneath my fingers.

I reluctantly dragged my gaze away and removed my hand from his allowing him to drive without any distraction from me. He craned his neck towards the back of the car and steered the car out of my drive, I sighed at the loss of contact between us.

We drove silently for a few moments allowing me to shake away those impure thoughts. I finally found my voice again.

'So where are you taking me tonight?'

His eyes remained fixed on the road, a hand firmly gripped the steering wheel whilst the other lazily rested on the gear stick. He hadn't moved a muscle.

'I can't divulge that information I'm afraid.' He grinned widely.

'Am I dressed appropriately?' I was suddenly nervous.

'Well that depends on whose level of 'appropriateness' you're concerned about?'

I shot him a confused look.

'What does that mean, Mr Cryptic?'

He chuckled.

'Well, you're dressed perfectly for the establishment we're heading to. But... for me personally' He paused and purposely stalled on delivering his own verdict. '...you're wearing far too much...'

He flashed me a lop-sided grin and returned his eyes to the road.

I relaxed again and poked him hard in the arm.

'Such a tease!' I raised my voice slightly feigning annoyance.

'Hey now, it takes one to know one...' He flashed me another grin before returning to the road.

A comfortable silence filled the air again as we both sat grinning like fools.

I began watching the scenery fly by out the window as darkness nestled in between the trees and buildings. I recognised that we'd been heading North through town and were consequently headed for the Coastline. I'd only ever been north of the City a few times in my life, once or twice with friends for weekends away and once for my 15th birthday with my mother and father. I loved the Coast, something about the sea and its endless depth made me feel so liberated and at peace with the world.

'Are we headed to the Coast?'

'We are indeed. Are you ok with that?' Genuine concern tinged his voice.

'More than ok, I love the Sea!' I tried to sound enthusiastic in the hopes of also being reassuring in turn.

'Ah great! I chose well then?' He sounded hopeful.

'It would certainly appear so' I squeezed his hand, which still lazily resided on the gear stick. He smiled warmly at me.

I looked away and pulled my hand back slowly, overcome with shyness. I shifted in my seat and stretched my leg out in front of me at exactly the same moment we drove through a bend in the road. The movement forced my leg closer to the gear stick causing it to come into contact with Edward's hand. His hand fell from its position and landed gently on my knee.

I instantly glared down at it. The warmth of his hand sent tingles through my body, heat pooled in between my legs. My breathing became laboured and my lips parted, allowing air to pass in and out more audibly than before. I looked at Edward wondering if he'd noticed what had happened.

He was staring at my knee, his chest was rising and falling heavily as it had been before we pulled out of my drive. His other hand gripped the steering wheel tightly forcing the leather to squeak from the added friction. He continued staring as he shifted slightly in his seat, readjusting his position. His eyes became heavier, clouded with lust as he struggled to choose between staring at his hand on my leg or maintaining his focus on the road ahead.

I shifted in my seat and angled my body further towards him causing has hand to slip further towards the inside of my knee. He began to increase the pressure of his touch, my breathing quickened again. The car had slowed down slightly, apparently Edward had chosen to slow down so as to minimise the danger but continued to greedily survey the situation in front of him. I smiled at his decision and mentally thanked him for it, the feel of his hand on my leg alone was making me a horny melting mess and I wasn't quite ready to be ripped from my reverie just yet.

I looked down at his hand; it was a similar skin tone to my own and seemed to fit perfectly around the contour of my knee and leg. I'd been moulded specifically for his touch. His hand slowly came to life as his thumb began stroking my skin gently, teasingly. I watched his face as his eyes became hungrier, his gaze intensified, his hand began to travel far too slowly from my knee to my inner thigh. I closed my eyes revelling in the trail of heat his touch left in its wake. My head fell back slightly against the headrest of my seat; but I forced my eyes open again determined to watch him work. He shifted in his seat once more and gripped my leg tightly as we drove through another bend in the road. My leg was pinned to his hand as the movement of the car forced my body slightly to one side in my seat. At the close of the bend his grip loosened again and I exhaled deeply waiting for his next move.

He stilled the movement of his thumb and lowered his hand back down to my knee after reaching the hem of my dress. He turned his head to face mine, making eye contact with me for the first time since the tangling of legs and hands started. His eyes were heavy lidded and lust filled, his lips were parted and his chest continued to give away his excitement as did my own. I licked my bottom lip and his eyes widened in response, mesmerised by it. He had a way of making me feel seductively powerful as he shamelessly perhaps unavoidably displayed the effect I had on him.

Armed with this empowerment feeding my craving for more contact between us and sensing his fingers were aching for more, I covered my hand over his own and guided it back up the inside of my leg. His eyes drilled into mine, neither of us needing to see what was happening, instead only needing to watch each other's reactions as the pleasure etched slowly over our features.

Reaching the edge of my dress I placed his fingers around the fabric and cocked an eyebrow. He grinned in response and took it as the encouragement it was designed to be. He roughly yanked the material further up my leg, exposing the tops of my thighs. No longer needing guidance from my hand he began his exploration alone again. His eyes swooped down to what he had just revealed, as did mine. He growled at the sight before him, his index finger began tracing circles, a traitorous sigh escaped me and he snapped his gaze to meet mine again, he was grinning broadly, satisfied with the reaction that had betrayed me. So much for silent and commanding, Bella!

Not content to let him win this little battle of sexual tug-of-war, I decided to up the ante. I placed my hand on his leg mirroring his position entirely. He looked down at his own leg, then out onto the road for a second and then back at me with wide eyes. I began stroking my thumb against the fabric of his pants, his eyes shut slowly as his head fell back. I reached across to the steering wheel having noticed another bend in the road approaching; I guided the car through the bend as Edward remained oblivious to anything else besides my thigh and my hand stroking his leg in return. Feeling the car tilt slightly he opened his eyes suddenly and broke away from his own thoughts.

'Shit!' He laughed loudly as he regained control of the wheel and reluctantly wrenched his hand away from my leg. Both hands now firmly wrapped around the steering wheel. The driver was back in 'driver mode'.

I giggled and removed my hand from the wheel, whilst the other gripped his leg tighter.

'I had it, no worries' I kept my voice quiet and although disappointed with his decision to cease teasing me, saw no reason to quit teasing him.

'Where was my head at?' He cocked an eye brow but remained fixed on the road.

'You tell me' I teased him further using my thumb to stroke the fabric again.

'...The best place it's been in a long time...' He looked at me from the corner of his eye and then looked down at his leg as he watched my thumb for a few moments. The sound of the car engine was soothing.

'I fear it hasn't quite left that place yet...' He shot me a toothy smile and I gave one back.

'Not that I'm complaining, of course...' We both laughed, the sexual tension was excruciating.

'Is this a solitary place then?' I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

'Well that depends, do you want to...Come. With. Me?' He emphasised the last three words and I watched intensely as they rolled off his tongue, the butterflies in my stomach were reawakened and fluttered around liberally inside me. His tongue was clearly a dangerous weapon, just watching it was making me weak.

I ran my fingers through my hair and giggled, suddenly nervous. He watched as my curls bounced back in place and settled on my shoulder.

'Absolutely...' I cocked an eyebrow and grinned. 'I'll come along for the...ride.' We both chuckled and looked back out onto the road.

He cleared his throat. I gripped his leg tighter and slid my hand closer towards the crease in his pants at the very peak of his leg.

'I for one can't fucking wait.' He looked down at my hand and I grinned in response. His voice was dripping with lust... much like me at that moment. His eyes snapped back to the road again.

I leaned toward him and whispered in his ear.

'That makes two of us.' I lightly touched the tip of my tongue to his earlobe then returned to my seat and watched the road with him. His hands gripped the wheel forcing another squeak from the leather as he took out his sexual frustrations on the car. Watching his muscles contract, his jaw clenched, his arms locked in position filled me with admiration, his body was divine.

I knew the sexual tension had to evaporate before we reached our destination or else we'd end up in the back seat fucking like animals. And that wasn't 'First Date Bella' behaviour. I filled the silence with small talk instead, taking the opportunity to learn more about this sex god with the impeccable sense of style and expensive car.

'Ok, here's a challenge for you, Edward' He nodded, accepting the challenge probably grateful for the distraction too.

'Tell me everything I need to know about you as quick as you can tell it...Go.'

Without pausing to think he simply began.

'I'm Edward, 24, live about a 20 minute walk from your neighbourhood, 10 minute drive given levels of traffic in Southsea Hills. I graduated 3 years ago from Lakeside University with a degree in Politics. I have a mother, father and an older sister who is engaged to my best friend which is surprisingly not as awkward as you might think. Various other family members live in New Zealand so don't see them often but they come over here for family functions and the like. I work in my father's organisation but not by choice despite how successful it is. The car was a 21st birthday present. I like reading, watching movies, socialising, and meeting new people. I love all music, going to gigs, clubs, art galleries, museums etcetera. But most importantly... I have a weakness for sexy women who throw hot chocolate over me.' He took a deep breath and flashed me a cheesy smile.

'Did I miss anything?'

I pondered his outburst and shook my head no. 'How old is your sister?'

'She's 26, her name's Rosalie. Fiancé is Emmet and he's 27'

I nodded and smiled.

'Same challenge to you then...hit me with your story.'

I paused for a few moments thinking of a way to make it punchy in the same way he had.

'Hey no pausing now, just coz you're sexy doesn't mean you get to bend the rules' His tone was accusational and I piped up in my own defence.

'But I'm thinking of how to make it punchy, yours was totally more nuanced and punchy than mine will be!'

'One of many talents, Bella' He laughed as my eyes widened, his comment taking me by surprise.

'I don't doubt that, Edward'

He winked suggestively. I shook my head as my hair fell in front of my face hiding my blushing cheeks.

'Is someone blushing again?' He removed a hand from the steering wheel and tucked a stray curl behind my ear.

I tried to back away, giggling as his hands flailed in front of me grasping at the air as he tried to juggle the duty of driving and teasing me by clearing my hair from my face at the same time.

'Ok I got it' I sat up properly in my seat and his hand retreated back to the steering wheel. He nodded seriously as though my 'story' required serious levels of concentration.

'Ok, I'm Bella, 21. I'm studying History at St Augustine University, due to graduate in 6 months. I live with a housemate, Alice, who studies Art at the same University as me. My father passed away when I was 10, my Mother lives in France with my step father and has done for 3 years now, since I started my degree. I too love music, gigs, art, and museums etcetera. I like watching movies at the cinema. Not a big fan of shopping like most girls, but Alice's enthusiasm more than makes up for my lack of. I like travelling and experiencing new things. I'm trying desperately to get a job at the moment but to no avail. It's my 22nd Birthday in a month's time. I love animals. I have no brothers or sisters, but Alice and my friend Jake are practically siblings. Oh and as we both know, I have a particular weakness for sexy guys who I just insist on pouring hot beverages over.'

We both laughed.

'Anything else?'

He reached for my hand and held it in his own, his eyes pierced mine and his face was serious.

'I'm sorry about your father, that can't have been easy at such a young age' His voice was firm but sympathetic. It touched my heart and my eyes watered and threatened to spill onto my cheek. It was never an easy thing to talk about, it was like ripping off a band aid, had to be divulged and explained quickly to minimise the pain.

'It wasn't. Thank you though, Edward'

He squeezed my hand tenderly and returned his eyes to the road, leaving his hand on mine.

'On the subject of employment though... I'd hire you in a heartbeat. I can see what the problem is for perspective employers though.' I looked at him surprised he was even considering critiquing me. He took his hand from mine and ran it through his hair uncomfortably.

'...You're too damn distracting... Superb for morale but so damaging to productivity in the office!' He looked at me expectantly and I laughed loudly.

'I have to disagree with you on that one I'm afraid' I said in between laughs.

'What's to dispute? Let's use some empirical facts shall we? So I met you on Wednesday, I've walked round my office with an almighty grin for 48 hours to the point at which my cheeks ache but have barely been able to concentrate in meetings. Morale. Check. Productivity decline. Check.' We both laughed. I cocked an eyebrow.

'Have I been distracting you, Edward? I must apologise'

He continued laughing and nodded.

'I'm certainly not ashamed to admit it. You made quite an impression on me, and I fear you will continue to distract me in the foreseeable future.' He grinned my favourite lop sided grin as his laughter faded out.

I shook my head as my own laughter ebbed away.

'So that must mean I'm bad for you then? That's a shame...' I tried to sound serious as I was genuinely concerned. If I honestly was stopping him from working, would his infatuation simply wear off? Would we date, fuck and never see each other again? I wasn't quite sure that was all I wanted.

'Quite the contrary, you're perfect for me... Besides, my personal assistant writes my notes for me in my meetings, no big deal! You're the best distraction I could wish for...' We laughed again.

'Well likewise, and I also had an assignment to do today which is still sat on my desk at home. So I know all about welcome distractions, and I think you should consider yourself one!' I winked at him. He cocked an eyebrow but grinned with satisfaction.

'Hmmm, apparently we need to find an incentive structure for each other then...' We laughed again, our conversations felt so natural and care-free. It was refreshing finding a new person so like-minded.

Most of the people I considered as 'friends' besides Alice and my old friend Jake were friends by the loosest of definitions. Jessica, Angela, Eric and the others that I often shared lectures with were fine as people to hit the clubs with, study with even go for lunch with but none of them really connected with me on a deeper level with a deeper understanding. With Edward, it seemed different. The sexual tension undoubtedly helped things along but more than this, the banter, word play and unspoken emotion between us seemed to put us on the same metaphorical page. Two sides of the same coin.

'What do you want to do?'

I looked at him confused, was he being suggestive again?

He laughed and looked over at me. 'For work. Of course.'

I giggled and blushed again. Damnit!

'Whatever comes my way really.' I continued staring out the window embarrassed by my lack of prospects and hoping with all my might that I didn't come across as a lousy student with no aspirations.

'I must say, I'm quite envious of your position' He continued staring at the road.

'Why's that?'

'Well, I'd give anything to have the freedom you have. I'm tied to my father's company whether I like it or not'

'What's so bad about that?' I watched as his face grew solemn and withdrawn.

'I'd just rather do other things. I'd have liked a choice in the matter, ya know?' He looked away annoyed.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to pry' I quickly spoke up.

'Oh no no, it's not that. I just find the situation exhausting. I don't get on with many people in the office, my father included. I don't mind the work, I'm sort of well suited to it really but the environment is just unstimulating as a whole. No passion or excitement in it. It's just empty.' He sounded almost sad for the first time, not the usual upbeat playful Edward that I'd tipped my hot chocolate over on Wednesday. I was stunned by his openness. Most men are ambiguous, difficult to read and secretive to an extent. Edward was the direct opposite, willing to share information without being relentlessly provoked even if that information seemed quite personal. He was like an open book, free to read and learn from.

'Well what would make your job more fulfilling?'

He shot me a mischievous grin, playful Edward was back. He laughed.

'You.' I saw it coming but still, laughed at his shameless flirting.

'I'm serious Edward, if it's the people that are the problem then perhaps look past that and focus on achieving and actually performing well? Maybe that'll give you greater satisfaction'

He laughed again and raised his eyebrows in feigned horror. 'Are you suggesting my performance isn't up to par?'

I laughed in response. 'I couldn't possibly comment'

He grinned and lowered his tone. 'You will soon.'

The sexual tension returned with a vengeance and I shifted in my seat suddenly aware that my dress had dipped slightly across my chest revealing more of my cleavage than I'd meant for it to. Edward watched me as I fiddled with the front of my dress, raising it back into place. He snapped back to the road as sheer determination crept across his face.

'Definitely too distracting for the work place' He grinned and looked at me from the corner of his eye.

I laughed again and shook my head at his flattery.

Moments later we pulled up outside a building I instantly recognised, the sea raged against the cliff side. My mouth dropped, overcome with shock and awe as I took in my surroundings. Edward was watching my reaction, smiling brightly in the corner of my eye.

'Edward, is this CoastalCuisine?' I leaned forward in my seat trying to catch a sight of the restaurant name I was convinced I'd recognise. It shone brightly and confirmed my initial thought. CoastalCuisine was a highly regarded restaurant frequently visited by international royalty, diplomats and Hollywood stars. It was considered to be one of the greatest restaurants in the world and was praised for its location, set at the very edge of a white cliff far isolated from anything else besides the open Sea.

I looked over at Edward and he nodded in response to my question.

'It is indeed, you ready?'

I nodded and he sprang from his seat instantly. He opened the passenger door for me and offered me his hand. I took it and began tugging at my dress to straighten it out and pull it down. Car journeys and evenings dresses were rarely a good combination. But they had their uses... My thoughts were clouded with visions of Edward's hands exploring my leg...leaving a trail of heat, knots in my stomach tightening, my breath quickening. A wave crashed loudly against the cliff snapping me back to reality. I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to boost it to life again.

Edward stilled my movements and closed the gap between us, shutting the car door behind me.

'Relax, you look impeccable'

A valet in a neat red uniform rushed over to us and Edward handed him the keys to the car.

'Look after her' He smiled at the valet who nodded in response and replied with a quick 'Of course, Sir.'

We began walking up a royal blue carpet with white drawn-on sea shells scattered across it. The building itself was white stone and contrasted incredibly against the dark star-lit sky. Edward stood on my right side and pulled me close to him, wrapping his left arm around me and resting his hand on the small of my back as he guided me towards the entrance.

He looked at me tentatively and asked 'Is this ok?' gesturing his arm and hand on my back.

'Of course, more than ok' I smiled up at him and he grinned like a Cheshire cat.

'Good, I wasn't going to remove it anyway. It fits so well there' He looked into my eyes and they seemed to sparkle. Every fleck of gold in them shone brightly making my heart warm and my stomach flip again. I could feel the warmth of his hand spread so evenly across my back and I realised in that moment that his hand did fit perfectly there. He was right.

'Good and I agree' I hoped the sparkle in my eyes mirrored his own.

The doorman stood to the side and opened the doors allowing us to enter. I felt so insignificant in such beautiful surroundings.

'Edward, I'm not sure I'm good enough or important enough to be seen in a place like this.'

He frowned and his hand cupped my chin forcing me to look at him.

'Don't be ridiculous. You're far more important and beautiful than anything this place could ever hope to see. And even more than I could have ever hoped to encounter.'

I smiled and looked away shyly, I could feel his eyes on me surveying my features, it forced my cheeks to flush as I thought about my imperfections being visible from this distance. His hand remained still, cupping my chin.

'You're exquisite, Bella.'

I looked up after hearing the sincerity in his tone and replied just as tenderly and sincerely.

'Ditto'

He smiled, removed his hand from my chin, returning it to my lower back and continued to guide me past the lobby and into the main dining hall of the restaurant.

**Thanks for reading, please review! Lots of fanfic love! xoxo**


End file.
